


Sunset Noodles

by Savorysavery



Series: A Day With You: A Legend of Korra Mother's Day Collection (2015) [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Sunset Noodles

**Summary:** Lin, Suyin, and Toph take a day to celebrate the fact their a family.

 **Genre:**  Family, Fluff

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 

They all met on the highest hill in Republic City, the one where the spirit vines met and formed a wall between the bustling metropolis and the smooth, rolling hills of the outskirts.

It’d been Lin’s idea, oddly: she’d decided to have a picnic, completely out of character for her, but Suyin had loved the idea. “Mom will  _love_  it,” Suyin exclaimed. Lin just grunted in response.

Toph  _did_  show, however: she came sauntering up the hill, barefeet slapping down the thick grass. “Hey chief,” she called to Lin, lips hitching up in a smirk. 

“Hey chief,” Lin replied. She patted Toph’s shoulder, cheeks coloring. “It’s been a while.”

* * *

 

“Three months,” Toph answered, smiling slyly. “You survived though.” That made them both laugh.

Suyin came soon, light voice echoing up towards them. “I’ve got dinner: take-out from mom’s favorite place!” Suyin smiled and settled the metal basket on the ground, pulling out three contains filled with broth and noodles. “Plus desert and drinks!” 

“Good,” Lin said. “I’ve needed something to drink all day.” She reached in a pulled out a nice size bottle of wine: Peach Pond, a brew from the Norther Earth Kingdom. She undid the cork and drank straight from the bottle, sighing as the warm alcohol settled in her stomach. Suyin rolled her eyes, but minutes later, took a drink like that herself, letting the peach flavor roll over her tongue.

They settled in quickly, setting out the food and passing the soup contains around. Undoing her own, Toph inhaled: the scent of sharp, bitter greenes, the heady scent of the pork broth, the slight, fishy smell of the shrimp and the deep, citrus tang of the lemon juice. “Here’s to me for having you two,” she said, lifting her bowl and drinking from the rim. She swallowed, the warm broth and chew noodles comforting.

They all sat in silence, drinking their soup and relaxing, backs against the city as they drank and chatted every few minutes: Lin about the police, Suyin about rebuilding Zaofu, and Toph about the swamps. It was easy, simple conversation, one that all three women could handle.

As the day came to close, the sun began to set, painting the sky in oranges, red, yellows and a hint of purple at the edges were night was starting to creep in. “The sunset is lovely,” Toph whispered, leaning back against the tree. Lin and Suyin quirked an eyebrow. “I’m blind, but I can still see,” Toph chastised. She went quiet again, slurping her bowl of noodles. “And I can see I have two beautiful daughters,” she whispered, smiling around the mouthful of food. “But if you hug me, I’ll bend your sorry butts into tomorrow.” 

Lin and Suyin snorted, sipping the still warm broth as the sun dipped below the horizon, their mother between them on the soft green grass.


End file.
